


Сны бога снов

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Tem/Tame
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Сны бога снов

— Боги снов не видят снов, но и не «бодрствуют» постоянно.

— Как это, Тэм?

Таме приподнялся на локтях и повернул голову, чтобы лучше видеть задумчивость на лице того, кого многие по праву считают воплощением кошмаров.

Юноша склонил голову на бок, почесал за ухом греющуюся у самого камина тварь и ответил, так же, как и во время обучения Таме. Надо отдать должное, это был безотказный способ довести ученика до самого настоящего озверения.

— А ты как думаешь?

Таме мученически застонал. В такие минуты он ненавидел своего бога всей душой. Иногда ему казалось, что его жизнь больше похожа на вечный экзамен, нежели на жизнь.

Тэм спрятал улыбку. Столько лет, столько сказанных слов, а его первосвященник всего равно задаёт ему такие банальные вопросы. Люди совершенно не любят думать самостоятельно. К сожалению, даже лучшие из них.

— Ох, Тэм… Ну ладно, буду рассуждать логически. Ты есть квинтэссенция снов, материализоваться в человеческом мире не можешь, но эпизодически, когда я прихожу, тебя тут нет. По крайней мере, я тебя не чувствую… это значит, что ты отдыхаешь в такие минуты, так?

Слушая размышления своего лучшего ученика, Тэм любуется переливами пламени в камине. Интересно, а настоящий огонь такой же?

Он протягивает руку, ловит на ладонь язычок пламени и даже не думает отвечать на поставленный вопрос. Таме тяжело вздыхает. Всё-таки судьба подложила ему в прошлом большую свинью.

— Ты растворяешься в окружающей действительности?

Тэм поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза своему первосвященнику. В его взгляде гордость за ученика мешается с ехидцей: «Ну, это же было так просто…»

Таме наигранно негодующе фыркает и падает довольным обратно на постель, широко раскинув руки.

— Когда отдыхаю, я одновременно всё и ничто. Так сказать, отсутствует фиксирующее происходящее сознание.


End file.
